Ilia
Ilia (イリア Ilia) is a barren and icy wasteland in the northeastern part of Elibe. Its cities and towns include Remi, Carrhae, and the capital Edessa. This country's harsh snowy weather makes it almost impossible for Ilians to farm anything, making them resort to becoming mercenaries to bring in income to their country. Most mercenaries from this country are female, unlike most countries where males take a more active role in fighting. Barigan the Faithful, of the Eight Legends and wielder of the frozen spear Maltet, founded Ilia and the first mercenary guild in the country. Ilia is the native country of pegasi in Elibe which allows most female mercenaries to become Pegasus Knights. Units of Pegasus Knights are grouped into divisions called "Wings". A 3rd Wing (Strongwings) and 5th Wing are known to exist. There is also a legend of an Ice Dragon which lives in one of the mountains in Ilia. Characters from Ilia Heroes *Barigan the Faithful - One of the Eight Legends and the wielder of Maltet. Ilian Nobles *Zelot - The leader of the Ilian mercenaries hired by Lord Hector of Ostia before his death. Married to Juno. Becomes king after the events of The Binding Blade. *Juno - The oldest of the three Pegasus Knight sisters in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Married to Zelot, she becomes queen after the events of The Binding Blade. Ilian Mercenaries *Sigune - The flightleader of the Pegasus Knights who have turned to Bern. *Thea - A talented and sincere Pegasus Knight and the middle sister of Juno and Shanna who can be lacking in flexibility. *Shanna - A cheerful and optimistic Pegasus Knight trainee and the younger sister of Juno and Thea. *Noah - A Cavalier who is a close friend of Trec and his liege, lady Juno. *Trec - A carefree and laid-back Cavalier. *Hugh - A Mage working as a mercenary. The grandson of Niime, the son of Canas, and cousin of Nino. *Florina - A shy, gentle girl who loves animals and is the younger sister of Fiora and Farina, as well as a close friend of Lyn. *Fiora - The commander of the 5th Wing of Ilia's Pegasus Knights and the older sister of Farina and Florina who is full of pride for both her country and family. *Farina - A famed member of the 3rd Wing of Ilia's Pegasus Knights and the middle sister of Fiora and Florina. Ilian Scholars *Niime - The mother of Canas and grandmother of Hugh, known as the Hermit on the Mountain. *Canas - The fourth son of the Mountain Hermit devoted entirely to research and reading. Other Ilians *Ninian - A serene and mystical Dancer whose dances are divine tributes. *Nils - A young Bard whose charming sound of his flute's song has an energizing effect on those who hear it. *Aenir - An Ice Dragon and the mother of Ninian and Nils. Etymology 'Ilia' or 'Ilium' is another name for the famous city of Troy. This is why the poem about the fall of Troy is called the 'Iliad.' Category:Locations Category:Nations